Da Xiang Wang (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Da Xiang Wang (王 大翔, Wang Da Xiang) is a character appearing in the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series' Big Bang Bladers Arc. He is the leader of the Chinese Representational Team, Wang Hu Zhong. He is described as a strong and calm beyblader with an intense spirit when combined with his beyblade, Rock Girrafe R145WB. Physical Appearance Da Xiang is a tall, muscular boy with long hair spiked hair that reaches down past his back. He has large eyes that are normally fixed on whatever obstacle stands in his way. His build is slim and compact with an evident musculature that most likely comes from his martial arts training. Over a Beylin training shirt, Da Xiang wears a sleeveless coat with a fur trim, a pair of loose white pants end just above his ankles. On his arms are a pair fingerless gloves that come up to his elbows and two piercings on his left ear. A pair of Chinese martial shoes complete Da Xiang's clothing. Personality Da Xiang is a very focused, soft spoken and straight forward individual. He does not share many words in battle and rathers to get on with it, he also is not very big on gloating or talk at all but he is still quite confident in himself, proving he chooses to be silent. He can also be very harsh and wishes above all to respect the Beylin temple and can be cruel to those who dishonor it through defeat. History Da Xiang grew up in the Beylin Temple and during his teenage years he became it's top beyblader. Plot Big Bang Bladers During the World Beyblade Championships; Big Bang Bladers he formed Team China along with Chi-yun Li. He and Chi-yun were accompanied by Beylin Bladers to travel to Japan to face their team. Once there he and Chi-yun are welcomed by the crowd while Ginga and Masamune of Japan are confused by their arrival. They are dressed under hooded cloaks, masking their appearance. Chi-yun reveals himself and battles Masamune in the first match. Chi-yun fights valiantly but gets too over confident allowing Masamune to comeback and take the match. Displeased by this, Da Xiang punishes Chi-yun and reveals himself to take on Masamune. Da Xiang battles Masamune and defeats him in a matter of seconds by using his Girrafe's rubber to surprise attack and knock Masamune's Striker out of the arena. Ginga was displeased by both Masamune's defeat and Chi-yun's punishment, driving him to battle Da Xiang with a bit of a grudge. Da Xiang took no distraught to this and battled Gingka although he was unable to surprise him using Giraffe's Rubber Wings, he still used them to slam Pegasus around the arena. Da Xiang made the same mistake as Chi-yun, he became too overconfident in his abilities and didn't realize the rubber was wearing from Pegasus' powerful attacks and soon enough it shattered, leaving Giraffe defenseless. Gingka lands the final blow and knocks Giraffe from the stadium, winning the match against Da Xiang. Da Xiang was crushed by this defeat but was reassured by Chi-yun and his Beylin Bladers that they will move on and learn from there mistakes. Da Xiang apologizes for his loss and what he did to Chi-yun and also decided to congratulate Gingka and Masamune. As the crowd bids farewell, Team China leaves the arena. Team China would return when their old rivals Team Japan would make it to the world championship finals against the American Team. Da Xiang and Chi-yun attended a ceremony to celebrate Team Japan's success thus far. While Ginga, Masamune and their friend Kenta were away, the American members appeared. Julius Caesar of Europe challenged them to a friendly battle but was easily defeated by Damian Hart of America. When Julius lost, his consciousness was stolen from him. Hoping to stop Damian, Da Xiang rallied with others to stop him but were all ultimately defeated and their minds stolen by his Hell Kerbecs. But afterwards Ginga was also swallowed into the realm where their souls were being kept; inside Hades. Led by Kyouya, Da Xiang and the others rallyed to help Ginga out of Hades in order to battle and defeat Damian once and for all. Thanks to Ginga's actions, Da Xiang and everyone else was freed and celebrated his victory. Beyblades Rock Girrafe R145WB: Da Xiang's Beyblade . It is a powerful Defense-type beyblade with incredible endurance and stamina. Da Xiang prides himself on exploiting the Rubber Wing's on it's spin track, these allow Giraffe to cancel out attacks and redirect the opponents energy back onto them. Beybattles Appearances Gallery Ginga vs Da Xiang Chapter 21.png|Da Xiang on the Cover of Chapter 21 Da Xiang vs Masamune.png|Da Xiang battles Masamune Gingka vs Da Xiang Manga.png|Da Xiang battles Ginga Hagane Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters